The Morning After
by NGOfan2014
Summary: Set after the episode 'Lucy'. This is a bit different from other stories I've written. The pair reflect on the events of last night and on their relationship. The first chapter is written from Lucy's point of view, the second from Lee's. I really enjoyed getting into the heads of the characters, and I hope you enjoy reading. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Morning After**

**Set after the episode 'Lucy'. This is a bit different from other stories I've written. The pair reflect on the events of last night and on their relationship. The first chapter is written from Lucy's point of view, the second from Lee's. I really enjoyed getting into the heads of the characters, and I hope you enjoy reading. Please review. **

**Lucy's POV**

I slowly wake up from my slumber, and try unsuccessfully to stretch to my limbs as I come round. I can't move and that's when I realise I'm not alone. Lee is behind me, his arm is wrapped around me and our legs are entwined. Our bodies are flushed together, and I can feel his warm breath against the back of my neck as he murmurs in his sleep, the soft sounds escaping from his lips making me smile to myself.

I can't quite believe we're here, in my bed, together. I can't quite believe that last night was real, though the ache in my muscles and slight soreness between my legs tells me it was. The soreness is strangely pleasurable though, as I welcome the reminder of last night's exertions.

I sigh when Lee moves a little and I can't help but wriggle back against him, relishing the contact. I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to the feeling of his naked body pressed against mine. It feels wonderful, and completely natural. It sounds cheesy but I'm certain we were made for each other.

I really want Lee to wake up now, so that we can pick up where we left off last night, but he sounds so contented that I can't bring myself to disturb him. Besides, he needs to rest, as to be honest we didn't do a lot of sleeping last night.

I don't understand why Lee always jokes about being bad in bed. I now know that this couldn't be further from the truth. He was amazing…we were amazing together, I'm sure he would agree. Maybe I'm exaggerating but the word that springs to mind is 'revelatory'. I'm blushing now, as my mind starts to wander back to the moment when we finally gave over to our desire.

I'd be lying if I said I hadn't dreamt about this, that I hadn't fantasised about being in bed with Lee. I can't pinpoint the moment I fell in love with him, it happened sort of gradually really. I always thought he was cute, maybe not conventionally handsome but very attractive nonetheless. And there's no denying that he's charming (when he wants to be anyway!). He's always been able to make me laugh, and he has a sort of childlike, carefree disposition coupled a naughty, flirtatious side which can be infuriating but it's also irresistible. Being with Lee feels exciting, as I never know what he's going to do next. Yet I trust and feel safe with him. There have been many times when he's done his upmost to protect me, even if it's sometimes backfired. Like the time we thought we were being attacked in the woods during a camping trip, or the time we were stranded at sea, and when he thought I was being mugged at the door of the flat recently.

It took me a long time to realise I was in love though. I think I finally admitted it to myself when Lee was run over by a car and ended up in a coma. It was touch and go for a while and the thought of losing him was utterly heart-breaking and terrifying. The relief I felt when he woke up and was his old self was immense and I told myself then I would never take him for granted again.

I'm not sure what stopped me from telling him how I felt at the time, or what has stopped me since. I was scared I suppose – partly of what my family would think, especially Tim and dad. That still scares me, but we'll deal with it and I know they'll come round to the idea of us once they realise that this isn't going to be some meaningless fling. I know they will both say Lee is not good enough for me but I will defend him, make them see they are mistaken. Lee told me last night that he will do everything in his power to prove them wrong and I believe he will.

Lee would be the first to admit that he's always had a fear of commitment, stemming from him being a first-hand witness to his father's inability to hold down a marriage or be a good dad. Frank hasn't exactly been a good role model to Lee when it comes to relationships. Knowing this was another reason I was reluctant to act on my feelings. I know Lee hasn't exactly had many 'successful' relationships (not that I can talk) and I didn't want to end up another on his list of failures. He meant too much to me to risk that. But most importantly, I was never really sure how he actually felt about me. I knew he probably fancied me, but I needed to know his feelings went beyond that. Lee doesn't often share his feelings though, and can be quite hard to read. I even studied psychology for while last year in the hope that I could get him open up to me.

Despite our constant flirting, and the times when I thought Lee might be on the brink of telling me he had feelings for me, something always held him back. I know I have nagged him a lot, and have been quite disapproving of his behaviour at times. To be fair, sometimes he has deserved it, but at others I know I was just trying to mask my own feelings. Nevertheless, I also I thought I'd given him enough hints, and been receptive at the times he had started to let his guard down. But he never did say the words I wanted to hear, until last night.

So I had started to think that Lee really didn't love me back, and that nothing was ever going to happen between us. As it turns out, maybe like me he was just too scared to make that leap of faith. I think this is why I waited for him to make the first move. I needed him to prove he could make that leap.

In a way I do regret not acting on my feelings. I can't help but feel we've missed out on several years of time together, as a couple. Yet, maybe it was never the right time before. Over the years we've become closer and closer, to the point where I'd say we were best friends. We have come to trust each other completely and so maybe it's a good thing, that we were best friends before we acted on our attraction. I've always thought that's the best foundation for building a relationship.

As good friends as we were, recently I had been finding it harder and harder continuing to live with Lee like this. 'Just good friends' wasn't enough for me anymore. We pretty much did everything together and it was becoming too difficult to be so close to Lee without actually being with him in the way I really wanted. All the time, there were these hidden feelings simmering just below the surface, and I couldn't take the frustration and pain of denying them anymore. So, when an opportunity came up to apply for a job that would mean me leaving my current life behind and spending the majority of my time abroad, I decided to go for it.

It was a decision I wrestled with as the thought of leaving Lee behind broke my heart and I'm not sure how I would have coped with actually saying goodbye to him when the time came, or even if I'd been able to go through with it. But, I couldn't see any other choice. Rightly or wrongly, and it doesn't matter now, I decided that putting distance between us was for the best. If I'm honest, part of me did hope that Lee, realising he was losing me would admit he had feelings for me, but it was a big risk. As it turned out, thank God, it was a risk worth taking.

Yesterday evening, when the interviewer offered me the job I said yes, but immediately started to have second thoughts. She handed me contracts to sign, just like that, and I panicked. I asked her if I could take a breather and come back in a minute. Part of me had wanted the company to turn me down then I wouldn't have to make the decision as to whether or not I should leave, it would be made for me.

So before I turned my life upside down, I realised I had to talk to Lee. In truth, I wanted him to ask me to stay. Simple as that. I returned to the pub next door where I had left him earlier and was relieved to see he was still sitting at the bar. What followed was probably the most difficult conversation we have ever shared. I told him about the job offer and about Naples. I tried to read Lee's thoughts, and although I detected a hint of sadness in his eyes as we talked, as usual he kept his feelings to himself. Resigning myself to the fact it was probably never going to happen between us now, I walked away, tears forming in my eyes. But that was when everything changed…

"_Don't go_". His words are still so clear in my mind. I took a gulp of air and my heart began to race when I heard him speak. I took a few paces back towards the bar, hoping and praying he was about to say the words I so desperately wanted to hear.

Lee didn't turn around, continuing to face the bar. He spoke again, "_I don't want you to go to Naples. I want you to stay here with me. Because I love you_".

At that point my stomach did a somersault, and I don't think I have ever felt so happy. I didn't know whether to cry or scream or sing from the rooftops, and in the end I did none of those things, instead I retreated into some kind of daze and I couldn't speak. We stood merely gazing at each other for what felt like an age, and then…

"_Will you marry me?"._ His words were unexpected but literally the best four words I have ever heard in my life. I know I will never forget that moment. Yep, me and Lee are getting married! I keep saying that to myself and it still sounds so strange. A good strange, of course. My heart was bursting with joy when he asked me. My first reaction was to throw myself at him, so I did exactly that. I literally jumped on him, wrapped my arms and legs around him and kissed him with more conviction than I've ever kissed anyone in my life, not caring that we were in a bar full of people. As I clung on to Lee for dear life, we lost balance and toppled to the floor, and he cushioned my landing. It must have hurt him, but he didn't flinch as we continued to kiss with increasing passion, until the need for oxygen finally broke us apart and we realised where we were.

I realise it all happened really quickly in the end. I think we'd both spent so long denying our feelings that as soon as they were said neither of us wanted to hang around. Why waste any more time?

The rest of the evening is a bit of a blur. We celebrated with Toby, Anna and Daisy, and the Champagne flowed. We talked, just the two of us, whenever we got the opportunity. When the others went to bar or were sharing a conversation between themselves. I told Lee I loved him, realising that I hadn't actually said it yet despite accepting his marriage proposal. Neither of us could wipe the smiles off our faces, as deliriously happy as we were.

It came to a point when neither of us wanted to be there anymore. For me it was torturous having to make polite conversation and not be able to touch or kiss Lee when that was really all I wanted to do. We had waited so long to be together, after all. We didn't want to be rude, as we had Toby to thank after all for giving Lee the push he needed to tell me loved me, but we just wanted to go home so that we could be alone. Lee had whispered as such in my ear several times. Noticing we were distracted and somewhat wrapped up in each other, Toby suggested that perhaps it was about time we went home, much to my relief.

When we arrived back at the flat the realisation hit us both that we were now alone and there was no longer anything stopping us from taking the next step, that consummating our relationship was the obvious thing to do next. Neither of us could deny that was what we wanted, but the nerves set in a bit, understandably. This was a big deal for both of us. We talked though, and were completely open about our anxieties, agreeing to leave them, and our inhibitions, at the bedroom door. As it happened as soon as we kissed again, they were immediately forgotten anyway and our need for each other took over.

What followed was completely incredible, in fact mind-blowing sex. Lee was so sweet and gentle when I needed him to be but also just masterful enough when I that's what I needed from him. He made me feel sexy, alive and most importantly, loved. As I lie here patiently waiting for Lee to wake up, I can only hope things will always be this good…


	2. Chapter 2

**Lee's POV**

I wake up when I feel Lucy move in my arms. It's still dark outside, the noise of nearby traffic murmurs on and there is faint glow from the streetlight outside shining through the small gap in Lucy's bedroom curtains. Yep, I'm definitely in Lucy's bedroom, and she is definitely still in bed with me. I'm not sure if she is awake yet. I think she might be but I don't really want this moment to end. Last night was the best night of my life and I could hold her like this in my in my arms forever.

I fancied Lucy the first time I met her. She stood there at the door of my flat in her bright red coat and I thought she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever met. I still do think that, of course. As soon as I got to know her, I fell in love, hopelessly, head over heels in love.

I thought my feelings were doomed to stay un-reciprocated, especially when Lucy started seeing Guy soon after we met. The whole time she was with him I was insanely jealous, and I admit I hoped it wouldn't last between them. Their relationship didn't end well, and I had such mixed feelings when they split up. I hated seeing Lucy so upset, yet their break-up pulled us closer together and I started to hope again that one day we might get together.

Lucy hasn't had a serious boyfriend since Guy, which is a good six years or so. She told me last night that she hadn't been with anyone since Guy because for all that time she'd actually wanted to be with me. This was a revelation to me. If only I'd known that, I wouldn't have wasted years of my life pining after Lucy, wanting to be with her but never doing anything about it.

The thing is, as much as I hoped Lucy felt the same about me as I did about her, and she did sometimes give me that impression, I just couldn't imagine her liking me in that way. I mean, she's way out of my league. At least, I thought she was. But, as I once said to Daisy, they said that about Blackpool! The football team that is, not the town.

Yesterday evening, I found Lucy sitting in my favourite spot at the bar in our local. She told me that she had a job interview, then she said something that rattled me. She said she thought we were spending too much time together, that we were living in each other's pockets and that this wasn't normal because we weren't a couple, just flatmates. I supposed she was right, we did live in each other's pockets, but I thought we enjoyed spending time together. Then she asked why I never paid her compliments, which sort of came out of the blue. There was something about the way she was talking, that made me think she might be hinting that she wanted us to be a couple. I hoped I was right but as she was actually saying the opposite, that she wanted us to spend less time together, I was confused to say the least.

She left to go to her interview just as Toby arrived at the bar. He told me that Lucy wasn't at an interview at all, but that she was on a date with his cousin Karl and that things might be about to get serious between them. This news hit me like a hammer, if I'm honest. In the end it turned out that Karl doesn't actually exist, that Toby made the whole thing up because he could tell I had feelings for Lucy and that I needed a kick up the backside. He was right, and I will always be grateful to him for giving me that push.

To cut a long story short, we talked for a while and I ended up telling Toby that I loved Lucy, something I'd never said out loud before. I know my dad knew, and that Daisy had guessed some time ago, but I would never admit it to either of them. I suppose it was because I knew that if I admitted I loved Lucy I would have to do something about it. How could I tell her? What if she rejected me? Rejection seemed to be the likeliest outcome, and I couldn't bear the thought of losing Lucy as a friend. We would hardly have been able to continue living together if she knew I had feelings for her and didn't return them, as it would have been more than awkward for both of us.

But, what scared me even more was what would happen if she did feel the same and we got together. I haven't had many long term relationships. I've always been a bit of a commitment-phobe and I usually manage to mess things up with women. The idea of messing things up with Lucy, of hurting her and losing her, was unthinkable. But, now it looked like I was going to lose her anyway.

Encouraged by Toby, I was about to go to the restaurant and declare my love for her when he mentioned marriage and children. That Lucy wanted it all. I got scared again. The commitment issue had raised its head and I chickened out. Deciding the cowardly option was the easier option as usual I resigned myself to the fact I would never be with Lucy and told Toby to text Karl and tell him to go for it with her, a decision I regretted immediately but it was too late once I'd said it, or so I thought.

As I sat drowning my sorrows, Lucy came back into the pub and re-joined me at the bar. She told me about Naples, that she had said yes to the offer of going there, as there was nothing left for her here. I thought that this meant she was leaving with 'Karl', of course. My heart was breaking but I thought there was no point in saying anything now, I'd missed my chance. She told me she'd got to go as there were things she needed to do, and I was sure I heard her voice breaking. Was she starting to cry? I had almost let her all but walk out of my life without telling her I loved her, and that was the moment when I realised I had to take the risk. Even if she didn't love me back I was losing her anyway. I had nothing more to lose. So I said it…

There was silence after that. I wasn't sure what that meant, but I told myself at least Lucy hadn't immediately run off, or slapped me or laughed in my face. We stood opposite each other, as I found myself lost in her eyes I suddenly I knew I had to ask her to marry me. And she said yes! Lucy's reaction was, well I'm not sure how to describe it other than literally. To my surprise and elation before she actually said yes, she took a run up, jumped into my arms and kissed me as I tried desperately to hold her up. And it was an amazing kiss, despite the fact that we fell over in the middle of it and I think I may have injured myself. Not that I even noticed at the time but I'm sure I've got the bruises this morning to prove it. She fell on top of me thank God and we carried on kissing as though nothing had happened, and as though we weren't surrounded by scores of people who were most likely staring at the spectacle we were creating.

So, in short, last night was the best night of my life. I can't see anything ever topping it really. It was life-changing. The night all my dreams came true. Me and Lucy are a couple, after all these years, and I still have to keep pinching myself about it. I feel so lucky as I lie here surrounding her, inhaling her scent, taking in her beauty as I begin to recall the two of us in bed last night. How she let me show her how much I love her. How we took our time, and I teased her until neither of us could hold back any longer. How her eyes lit up as I moved within her. How the feeling of her tight heat enveloping me took my breath away. How I was able to watch as she allowed herself to let go and be overtaken by pleasure, proud that I could have that effect on her. Oh, God, I'm blushing now. Of all the women I've slept with, and there has been a few, I've never connected with anyone like I did with Lucy last night, emotionally as well as physically. I can tell she felt that connection as well and it was powerful.

Before I met Lucy I didn't think it was possible to love someone so much, or to want to spend the rest of my life with them. But I love everything about Lucy, even the things other people might call 'flaws'. I know it's soppy and I don't want to put her on a pedestal. But she is perfect to me. She makes me want to do all the things that terrify me the most – settle down, get married, have children. Because the thought of not being with her is far more scary than any of those things. And actually, the more I think about, the thought of doing those things with Lucy isn't so terrifying after all, it's exciting. I know there will be doubters, her father particularly, as he's never really liked me. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about how Tim will react. But I am determined to prove that I am good enough for Lucy – to myself and to them. We've only been together for less than 12 hours but Lucy already makes me want to be a better person, to get off my backside and achieve things.

Don't get me wrong, I'm under no illusion that our relationship will be perfect. Relationships never are. I expect we'll have our ups and downs. We'll argue, we already do that, but we always make up and that's what's important. It will all be worth it though, if it means I can wake up with her in my arms like this every day. And I will try my hardest - I will put more effort into our marriage than I've ever put into anything in my life. I just want to make Lucy happy, for us to be happy together, so I will make that my mission in life from now on.

Lucy just moved against me again. The friction she is creating as her skin touches mine is making me a little breathless, and I can feel myself becoming aroused. I can't help it. I'm sure she probably heard my gasps as she is wriggling again, and this time I'm sure she is awake and she's doing it on purpose. I nuzzle her neck, kissing her there as I caress her shoulder. I smile when I hear her sigh softly, and whisper "_morning_" in a tone that can't hide her desire. It looks like we won't be getting out of bed for a while….


End file.
